


Halberd or Axes

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Weaponry, Weapons comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: True friends always give each other shit. Especially about their choice of weapons. Eddie and Lita are no different on this front.





	Halberd or Axes

“I do not know how you manage this.” Lita stated as she hefted up the axe, swinging it around experimentally. “It’s unwieldy and unbalanced. I’m surprised one arm isn’t bigger than the other.”

Eddie snorted at that, picking up the Halberd left on the grass to wiggle it back at Lita. “Hey now- you literally got a stabby stick. You can’t talk that much shit.”

“Excuse you, that is a very dignified and deadly weapon.”

“Stabby stick.” Eddie repeated slowly stabbing the air for emphasis. He teasingly put on a falsetto voice, taking a few steps back and making some erratic stabbing motions in the air. “I’m Lita and I love to stab things that anger me! My natural reaction to life is stabbing. Fuck you air!”

Lita narrowed her eyes, taking on a rough ‘manly’ voice in turn, “I’m Eddie and I enjoy swinging around this dumb thing I found on the ground. Whoops! I dropped it, again! Oh no!” Lita mock fumbled with the axe nearly letting it hit the dirt under foot. She was able to keep it in her grip without every actually dropping it.

“I only did that once!” Eddie offered huffily back. 

“Three times. I counted.”

Eddie stuck his tongue back out at Lita, planting the end of the halberd into the ground and leaning his weight into it casually. Shockingly the weapon did not give under the pressure. It was stronger than Eddie actually gave it credit for. “Glad you’re keepin’ tabs on my fuck ups.”

“Someone has to. I can’t let your head get too big, Eddie.” She walked back over, exchanging his axe for her halberd with little fanfare. “Otherwise you’re going to become a pain.”

“I’m already a pain, one you deal with every day.” He answered with a laugh and wink. Lita snorted and playfully nudged him in turn. Eddie grinned, returning the nudge readily. The two just shared a laugh, more than happy to rough house with one another. 

“Wanna see who can kill the most demons?”

Now that offer made Lita grin. “Yes.” The two exchanged weapons once again, deciding trying out each others weapons could be an interesting experience. 

Eddie for his part made fake stabbing motions when he caught Lita's eye nearly making her crack up. The man had no idea how to handle her weapon and intended on making Lita laugh as much as possible by poorly imitating her.


End file.
